Unknown Family
These creatures have no known family. Mitite Mitites are enemies found in Pikmin 2. They are helpless, but not harmless. They resemble small, pink creatures with white shells and five legs to move around. When you step on wherever they're buried, 10 of them will then come out and scuttle around, sending both themselves and the Pikmin into a panic. They are also found in eggs on the ground and in Honeywisp eggs, underground in sublevel 10 of Hole of Heroes, which are summoned by an Emperor Bulblax when it roars, as well as being found in the bodies of some Raging Long Legs. Mitites can be found just about anywhere, it just depends on the chance that an egg will contain some. They will eventually burrow back unless killed. Gatling Groink Gatling Groink is an enemy in Pikmin 2. It is a large biomechanical creature with eyes staring forward, two legs, a mechanical tail, and a mouthplate that fires mortar rounds. It is one of the most annoying enemies in the game. It walks around and will not move off of cliffs. In the game, it is usually placed on top of hard-to-reach towers or pillars, giving it a wide attack range, this is even more annoying, because it can be extremley challenging to attack them when they are located as such. It attacks by initiating a cannon from its mouth and fires 3 mortars (with very little time between firings). When the balls hit the ground, it will scatter all the Pikmin in range and kill those at the absolute center of the blast, some won't usually though, it may be kind of luck based. The method to attack it is to throw Pikmin at its non-metal parts, or its backside, it can shake the Pikmin off, however when agitated. It is still possible to stun or hurt it with a Purple Pikmin if you attack the frame of the creature. When killed, it will start regenerating health, making it crucial to carry it to the Onion. If you don't, it will revive and continue its attack. Mamuta The Mamuta is an enemy found in the Pikmin games. It resembles a huge, rocky creature with two small eyes. In the first game, it will just stand and watch the Pikmin walk by. If the smallest attack is done to it, however, it will become enraged and pound the Pikmin into the ground. This, strangely enough, doesn't kill them, but will replant them and turn them into flower Pikmin. In Pikmin 2, they have been made more aggressive, attacking when the Pikmin come close. They still don't kill the Pikmin, however. If killing them is necessary, they are easy to attack, as they have smaller health. In the first game, they are found at the Impact Site on even-numbered days (on odd-numbered days, you will encounter the Goolix instead.) Goolix The Goolix was an enemy in the first Pikmin game. It resembles a blue amoeba with two nuclei (a blue one and a larger yellow one). It stretches around to engulf Pikmin who happen to be in its path and drowns them out with its aquatic properties. The only Pikmin invulnerable to it are blue Pikmin, due to its watery nature. Its weak point is the smaller nucleus. If it is attacked, it will smack the nuclei together, knocking off all Pikmin on it, though it may cause more damage. When it dies, it gets absorbed into the ground, leaving no trace it was ever there, besides dropping 4 random colored 5 pellets. It is only found in the Impact Site on odd-numbered days (even-numbered days will have the Mamuta instead). Waterwraith A Waterwraith is what is believed to be a liquid or ectoplasmic creature. It is said that it may even be created from the fear of other things. It is found only in the Submerged Castle (all sublevels), and in the Bully Den in Challenge Mode. It appears to have a human shape, a head, body, arms, and legs, without distinct characteristics though since it is transparent and it is quite heavy. It falls from the sky and moves around on these "rollers". It will chase you and your Pikmin, but is more directed on the active captain. It is invincible to any Pikmin assault, even if petrified, EXCEPT when attacked by Purple Pikmin. However, it strangely can't be hurt by purples if petrified, unless they are thrown in a perfect arch so they make the sound they usually make when they land. When a purple lands on or near the Waterwraith, it turns dark, and becomes vulnerable to ALL pikmin attacks, but it is not wise to do this when it is on the rollers. When you deplete its health, the rollers crumble and the Waterwraith will run all around the cave. Hit it with more purples and then you can easily attack it with other Pikmin. When you finish it, it will vanish into nothingness and you will be troubled no more Smoky Progg The Smoky Progg is a hidden boss in the first Pikmin game, and is possibly one of the toughest. The only way to encounter it is to go into The Distant Spring area before day 15. It resides in the massive lake area, on a later useless mound of small islands, in an egg form. If you touch the egg by any means, even with Olimar, it will break out of the egg and show its true form; a dark green and black creature, emitting fumes toxic to pikmin, sporting glowing white eyes. It will follow you back to the landing site, so it's necessary to kill it. It can uproot Pikmin sprouts. The only way to hurt it is to throw Pikmin onto its large head. Any Pikmin left walking in its trail will succumb to the poison. It has an incredibly high defense, and takes a while to kill. However, when killed it drops a pearl or nut that will be sufficient food to produce 100 Pikmin from any Onion that it gets to. Category:Creatures with no known family